


[ART] Clothes Make the Man

by Liodain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: DCEU Exchange Treat, Fanart, Identity Porn, M/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/pseuds/Liodain
Summary: Because we were denied the iconic shirt-rip. :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/gifts).




End file.
